Lo que se dice de mi
by Esteicy
Summary: "Me llamo Rebecca Cotswolds y todos piensan que soy una puta"...Esta es la historia de como aprendí a ser feliz conmigo misma y de como encontré el amor con cierto rubio especial /Pareja Crack/ Two-shots
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué tal, gente de FF? He aquí mi tercera historia en esta pagina esta vez de South Park (¿referencia a un youtuber? ¿donde? xD). Este fic se tratará sobre una personaje un tanto ignorada del fandom a la que yo en lo personal adoro y tambien buscaré dejar más o menos un mensaje xD Sin más que decir espero que disfruten.**

My nombre es Rebecca...Rebecca Cotswolds y tengo dieciséis años recién cumplidos, mi cabello es castaño ondulado y mis ojos son celestes, soy de habla suave pero a veces algo de temblorosa, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Mark, al cual quiero mucho, él y yo estudiamos en casa hasta que cumplí los 9 años, después de eso una serie de acontecimientos hicieron que nuestros padres nos dejaran asistir a una escuela pública, a él primero que a mí. Mi primer beso fue con un chico llamado Kyle y desde entonces se me ha conocido bajo un concepto que mi cuerpo joven y casto considera injusto...me llamo Rebecca Cotswolds y toda mi escuela cree que soy una puta.

Después de besar a Kyle por primera vez, en mi cuerpo quedó una sensación extraña pero agradable, sentí el deseo de volver a experimentarla y por eso me arreglé muy llamativa para un baile al cual Kyle me había invitado y fui con la intención de besar a cuantos chicos pudiera...pero las cosas se salieron de control, mi hermano le dio una golpiza a Kyle y a mi padre lo amarraron a un poste.

Cuando llegamos a casa Mark conversó conmigo y me explico que el besar a tantos chicos no era bueno porque yo no sabía lo que hacía, me dijo que si besaba a alguien tenía que ser porque lo quisiera y que nos tuviéramos confianza.

Unos días después de aquél incidente decidí pedirles a mis padres que me dejaran asistir a la escuela pública con Mark. Al principio ninguno de los dos quería pero al final acabaron cediendo para la alegría mía.

Ingresé a la escuela e inmediatamente llamé la atención de muchos, pues recordaban como me comporte en la fiesta y debo decir que esa atención no me molestaba, yo les seguía el juego y era coqueta, aunque no besaba a ninguno pues recordaba el consejo de mi hermano. Con el paso de los años empecé a tener citas, nada serio, sólo salíamos a pasar el rato y si el chico era agradable entonces lo dejaba besarme, pero como dije nunca me comprometí con ninguno y jamás dejé que fueran más allá de los besos.

Pero fue hace un par de años cuando empezó mi verdadera pesadilla...yo tenía catorce años y acepté salir con un chico dos años mayor que yo...era atractivo y había escuchado de las chicas de mi clase que era un excelente besador, así que me arreglé mucho para nuestra cita y fui esperando experimentar algo nuevo.

–Hola preciosa–Me saludó él cuando llegue al estacionamiento de Taco bell, que era el lugar en donde tendríamos la cita, para llegar tuve que tomar dos autobuses porque el auto de él estaba en el taller y no pudo ir a recogerme–Luces muy bien–Me alagó y yo me sonrojé un poco, me había puesto una falda verde por sobre las rodillas, una blusa blanca con un leve escote y una chaqueta verde también.

–Gracias Rick... ¿entramos?–pregunté apuntando al lugar y él asintió y me rodeó el hombro con su brazo, yo me sentía nerviosa y lo dejé hacerlo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y estuvimos charlando un rato mientras elegíamos lo que íbamos a ordenar, o al menos yo charlaba porque él no paraba de mirar a las camareras, cosa que me empezó a fastidiar.

– ¡Rick, hermano! –Escuché una voz masculina y vi a tres sujetos acercarse a nuestra mesa, los tres tenían agarradas a unas chicas curvilíneas y muy maquilladas de la cintura.

–Hola chicos–Saludó alegremente él–Vengan, siéntense...–Me tomó de la muñeca y me hizo apegarme a él para darle lugar a los sujetos.

– ¡Oye mujer! Tráenos unas cervezas...–Uno de esos salvajes le ordenó muy groseramente a una camarera y ella lo miró molesta pero asintió.

Al rato los cuatro hombres de la mesa estaban bebiendo y riendo sin control mientras sus mujeres se frotaban contra ellos y les decían cosas al oído. Yo mientras tanto trataba de no marearme por el olor a alcohol y mantenía las manos de Rick en mi cintura y no en otros...lugares.

–Rick...ya es tarde... ¿nos podemos ir? –Le susurre y él me miró por un rato, luego se fijó en la ventana donde se veía claramente que era de noche y al final se puso de pie –Muy bien chicos, me retiro...debo llevar a esta damita a su casa...–al decir esto sus amigos lanzaron exclamaciones de desacuerdo–Pero les compraré la última ronda...primor espérame afuera–me dijo y yo asentí saliendo de ahí.

Lo espere impaciente por volver a mi casa, esa cita había sido un desastre horrible y lo peor aún estaba por venir.

–Aquí estoy hermosa...–Dijo mostrando unas llaves–Mira, Chad me prestó las llaves de su auto...–yo torcí el gesto.

–Pero has bebido...–Él se encogió de hombros y fue hacia el auto.

–Relájate nena, te preocupas mucho–Se subió al asiento del piloto y yo al del copiloto.

El viaje fue lento, supongo que él trataba de no salirse del camino con la vista distorsionada.

–Oye Rebecca...–En un momento frenó el vehículo en una calle poco iluminada y desierta–Yo...no quiero que esta cita termine así...–me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, yo me hice para atrás porque me desagradaba su aliento con olor a cerveza–Voy a darte algo para que sea memorable...–su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a la mía así que corrí el rostro, pero entonces sentí su mano deslizarse por mi pierna y a la otra tantear mi blusa en busca de una entrada.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame! –Dije empezando a forcejear, apartando sus manos de mi cuerpo pero él no se rendía.

–Deja de hacerte la difícil, Rebecca…todo el mundo sabe que eres una chica para pasar el rato–Susurró en mi oído y luego me lo lamio haciéndome estremecer mientras sentía sus manos acariciar mis muslos y mi cintura, yo estaba furiosa ¿Quién diablos se creía para tratarme así?

–Eso no es... ¡Cierto! –No sé de donde saqué la fuerza para apartarlo de mí y luego darle una fuerte bofetada en toda la cara– ¡Eres un cerdo! –Le grité enfurecida para luego bajarme del auto.

– ¡Y tu una puta cualquiera! ¡Vas a ver, te haré pagar! –Me amenazó pero yo lo ignore, sólo eché a correr hacia mi casa mientras dejaba mis lágrimas caer, corriéndome el maquillaje.

Llegue muy tarde a mi casa pues tuve que caminar desde el centro.

–Rebecca ¿qué te pasó? –Preguntó espantada mi madre al ver mi estado.

Yo no le respondí y sólo corrí escaleras arriba entrando a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta con seguro, luego me eché a la cama a llorar desconsoladamente ignorando las voces de mis familiares que llamaban desde afuera de mi habitación, para después quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté más temprano que mi familia, me arreglé rápido y salí a la escuela sin siquiera tomar desayuno, no quería que me preguntaran por lo de anoche.

Llegue a la escuela bastante desganada, pero de repente me fije en que todo el mundo parecía estarme mirando y susurrando, pero cuando los miraba ellos desviaban la vista.

– "Que raro...'' –pensé extrañada, pero entonces oí una conversación de un grupo de chicas.

– ¿Esa es la chica que dicen que se acostó con Rick? –Preguntó una mirándome de reojo.

–La misma...pero era de esperarse ¿Qué se puede esperar de una chica tan coqueta? –le respondió otra.

–Siempre salía con chicos diferentes ¿Qué puta, no? –en ese momento sentí mi sangre hervir y me di vuelta para encararlas.

― ¿Están hablando de mí? –Les grité enojada– Si tienen algo que decir díganmelo en mi cara… ¡y eso va para todos! ―vociferé mirando a los que se encontraban en el pasillo.

Pero nadie se atrevió a mirarme a la cara y decirme de que hablaban hasta que una de las chicas que estaban cuchicheando me miró y me dijo.

―Se dice por los pasillos que tú te acostaste ayer con uno de los chicos mayores…con Rick―Cuando oí eso mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me enojé aún más ¿Ese desvergonzado había tenido la desfachatez de decir esa mentira de mí?

Salí corriendo para encararlo, no pensaba dejar las cosas así, y lo encontré en uno de los pasillos rodeado de sus amigos borrachos de ayer junto con sus zorras.

― ¡Rick! ―Le grité y me acerqué a paso firme― ¡Eres una maldita cucaracha mentirosa! ¿Por qué andas diciendo que me acosté contigo?

― ¿Ahora vas a negarlo niña? Pero si anoche no querías parar…―cuando dijo eso los que nos rodeaban rieron.

―No es verdad y lo sabes…

― ¿Ah no? Chad dime… ¿acaso esta mocosa no actuaba como desesperada anoche? ―le preguntó a uno de sus amigos y lo miré.

―Si…no se despegaba de ti…por lo visto tiene sólo la carita de ángel―Todos sus amigos empezaron a apoyar lo que decía y yo me empecé a sentir acorralada.

― ¡Paren de mentir! ¡Yo no soy ninguna puta! ―grité empezando a llamar la atención de los que pasaban por ahí.

―Vamos linda, somos cuatro contra ti…―me susurró él para que nadie más oyera― no importa cuánto te empeñes en negarlo…siempre van creer que no pasas de una puta…te dije que te haría pagar―Al oír eso me petrifiqué, no podía ser que la gente se tragara tremenda mentira.

―Eso…eso no es verdad…yo no lo hice…yo…―Miré a mi alrededor y vi que todo mundo parecía creerle…de verdad estaban dispuestos a creer esa falsedad sin siquiera oír mi versión de los hechos.

Sentí mis ojos arder y miré a Rick con rabia una última vez antes de salir corriendo de ahí, apartando a empujones a quien se pusiera en mi camino. A veces pienso que pude haber actuado de otro modo y haberlo solucionado en ese momento…pero yo era sólo una niña.

De eso han paso dos años…con el tiempo el rumor creció y ya no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera cuando mi hermano se enteró de todo y le tiró los dientes a ese infeliz obligándolo a confesar la verdad, incluso así las personas siguieron con el pensamiento de que yo era una chica "fácil" o más bien una…puta.

¡Y siento tanta rabia! ¿Quiénes se creen ellos para juzgar MI vida? ¿Me gustaba salir con chicos? Si… ¿me gustaba besarme con ellos? Si… ¿pero eso les da el derecho de tratarme como basura? ¿Les da el derecho a mis compañeras de hablar a mis espaldas, de escribir cosas de mí en los baños o de inventar chismes? ¿Acaso eso justifica que mis compañeros me griten cosas, me hagan propuestas indecentes o me denigren como mujer?

Pues bien…me cansé de recibir este trato injustamente…si ellos quieren una Rebecca puta ¡La van a tener! No van a volver a pasar sobre mí, seré una chica fuerte, me defenderé sola y usaré a cada hombre que se me ponga en frente.

Salí de mi casa esa mañana como todas las anteriores, pero esta vez iba con objetivo en mente, si iba a ser una puta primero tenía que perder mi virginidad, pero como sabía que ese era un paso muy importante y delicado decidí que no lo haría con cualquiera, sino con algún chico que aún se mereciera mi respeto y tenía al candidato perfecto en mente.

Entré a la escuela y me despedí de mi hermano mayor, luego empecé a caminar rápidamente pero no hacia mi salón sino que al salón de mi elegido, y dibujé una sonrisa felina cuando lo vi en el pasillo discutiendo con uno de sus amigos.

―Kyle… ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo, en privado? ―Le pregunté con fingida inocencia mientras me acercaba al grupo de chicos, los cuales me vieron con extrañeza, en especial el pelirrojo. Era tal como lo recordaba sólo que mayor, incluso su ropa era idéntica lo cual se me hizo algo chistoso.

―Eh…claro Rebecca…ya vengo chicos―Les dijo a sus amigos y yo y él nos alejamos para tener más intimidad― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó sonriéndome y fijando sus bellos ojos color esmeralda en mí.

―Bueno Kyle…―junté mis manos detrás de mi cuerpo y lo miré sonriendo― ¿Crees que soy bonita? ―cuando le pregunté eso él se puso muy rojo y bajó la mirada bastante avergonzado.

―Pues…si, eres muy bonita…―Dijo mirándome con timidez.

― ¿Y te gustó besarme cuando éramos niños? ―ante esta pregunta él asintió avergonzándose más―Bien Kyle…ya que fuiste mi primer beso…―empecé a susurrar con la mayor sensualidad que pude mientras me acercaba a él― ¿No te gustaría…―puse una mano en su pecho y me aproximé a su rostro para ronronearle al oído―…ser mi primera vez?

Cuando le propuse esto su cara se puso tan roja como su cabello y se apartó de golpe completamente alarmado.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Exclamó y yo le cubrí la boca para que no llamara la atención―Rebecca ¿de qué estás hablando? Casi no hemos hablado desde hace años ¿y ahora me propones eso?

―Eso no es importante para mi…―le aclaré pero eso no pareció calmarlo―Mira Kyle, lo que pasa es que todos en esta estúpida escuela me toman por una puta, estas al tanto de eso ¿verdad? ―como respuesta volvió a asentir―Pues he decidido darles la puta que tanto piden…pero para eso necesito perder mi virginidad con un chico que yo sepa que es decente…y por eso he pensado en ti.

―Es que…verás, yo…no creo que pueda ayudarte con eso…―Dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras desviaban la mirada y yo alcé una ceja.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

―Primero porque no creo que lo que estás haciendo sea algo bueno, y te aconsejo sinceramente que no sigas adelante con este plan, te puedes arrepentir mucho en el futuro―Me dijo mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.

―Yo sé lo que hago, Kyle…―le respondí segura apartando suavemente su mano― ¿Eso es todo?

―No…lo segundo es porque…bueno…yo…―empezó a ponerse nervioso y a mirar a su alrededor mientras se mordía el labio…daba la impresión de que iba a echar a correr en cualquier segundo.

― ¿Qué tienes?... ¿acaso eres homosexual? ―dije como broma para alivianar el ambiente, pero él no se rio…la verdad se puso más nervioso y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida― ¿Lo eres?

―Pues…la verdad…si, lo soy…―admitió tras haber soltado un suspiro y ante esto no pude disimular mi estupefacción.

―Oh…ya veo…per-perdona…no tenía idea…―empecé a reír bastante incomoda, no todos los días te enteras de que tu primer beso es homosexual.

―Eres una de las pocas que sabe…aun no lo admito…―miró a su grupo de amigos―primero tengo que confesarme―un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas junto con una leve sonrisa y yo miré a sus amigos.

― ¡Ah! Entiendo…―dije tratando de adivinar cuál de los tres era el dueño de sus suspiros―bueno… ¡suerte con decirle al gordito sobre tus sentimientos! ―mes despedí y me fui rápidamente de ahí.

― ¿Qué? ―lo escuché decir antes de que me fuera del todo de aquel pasillo.

Bueno, mi primera opción había sido un fracaso total por lo que suspiré decepcionada…pero eso no me preocupaba, aún tenía un par de candidatos en mente y no me iba a rendir tan fácil.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, pero en vez de dirigirme a la cafetería como los demás lo que hice fue caminar al salón de clases de mi hermano y de Kyle. Cuando verifiqué que el lugar estaba vacío, me metí y empecé a buscar el puesto que necesitaba.

―A ver…no…este…no…―lo que hacía era revisar los cuadernos en busca de los nombres― ¡aja! Este es…―exclamé en voz baja al dar con el chico que necesitaba―Bien…ahora a dejar la nota―arranqué una hoja de uno de sus cuadernos y escribí un citatorio para esa tarde detrás de la escuela, luego lo puse en su estuche y salí de ahí corriendo hacia el comedor.

Pasé el resto del día pensando en lo que iba a decirle a él para que aceptara acostarse conmigo, aunque también de vez en cuando pensaba en el consejo que me había dado Kyle de que no debía seguir con esto, y más de una vez contemplé la idea de dar un paso atrás…pero luego recordaba todas las burlas y los maltratos por parte de mis compañero y mi determinación volvía…la Rebecca estudiosa y dulce tendría que morir para dejar nacer a la Rebecca rebelde y fuerte…y zorra…no tenía que olvidar ese detalle.

En fin, la hora de salida al fin llegó pero yo tenía que deshacerme de mi hermano, porque estaba segura de que sí se enteraba de mis planes se decepcionaría mucho de mí y tal vez se lo diría a nuestros padres.

―Mark, no me voy a ir aun…es que me tengo que quedar a hacer una tarea en la biblioteca de la escuela―como rara vez le mentía a mi hermano él me creyó y me dijo que me cuidara y que no me tardara mucho para que no se hiciera tarde―Claro…te quiero―le besé la mejilla y me fui sintiendo algo de culpa por haberle mentido.

Después de eso caminé ansiosa hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, cruzando los dedos para que él estuviera ahí, y para mi buena suerte ahí se encontraba él apoyado en la pared de la escuela jugando a lanzar una moneda, suspiré embelesada por su perfilado rostro.

―Stan…―le dije acercándome a él con una gran sonrisa y él se sobresaltó volteando a verme―Me alegra que vinieras…

― ¿Rebecca? ¿Fuiste tú la que me dejó la nota? ―preguntó sacando el papel de su bolsillo y mirándolo, parecía algo sorprendido y… ¿decepcionado?

―Si… ¿creíste que fue otra persona? ―lo miré y supuse que sabía de quien se trataba―Ah…pensaste que era un mensaje de tu ex ¿verdad? ―sabía que el capitán del equipo de americano había tenido una novia desde hace años, llamada Wendy Testaburger, con la cual había terminado hace unos meses pero nadie sabía porque…ninguno de los dos quiso decirlo.

― ¿Eh? Bueno…no exactamente…―me respondió rascándose la cabeza y desviando la mirada―Y dime ¿para qué me has citado aquí? ―preguntó y me miró fijamente, haciéndome recordar el propósito de esa junta.

―Oh, claro…―lo mire y dibujé la mejor sonrisa que pude―Stan…todo mundo sabe que eres un chico muy apuesto…además de fuerte, inteligente, respetuoso y maduro…―a medida que decía todos esos cumplidos un leve sonrojo iba apareciendo en sus mejillas.

―Vaya…me alagas Rebecca―comentó sonriendo levemente―Pero ¿por qué me dices todo esto?

―Lo que pasa es que yo…quisiera pedirte que tu…―me acerqué a él tal como lo hice con Kyle, pero esta vez sin contacto físico, sólo fijé mi mirada en la suya―…fueras mi primera vez.

Al igual que Kyle, Stan se puso rojo hasta las orejas y me miró completamente impactado por la propuesta que acababa de hacerle.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Esta vez no me molestó que chillara puesto que no había nadie aparte de nosotros―Pero Rebecca, yo apenas te conozco ¿Qué diablos dices? Además tu hermano me mataría…

―No te pido que te cases conmigo y mi hermano no tiene por qué saberlo…―traté de persuadirlo pero su cara me indicaba que no estaba funcionando.

― ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo esto? ―quiso saber y yo suspiré, suponiendo que tampoco le iba a gustar.

―Es que yo… ¡Quiero volverme una puta para que no me importe lo que se diga de mí! ―con mi respuesta sólo quedó más estupefacto que antes y susurró un leve "¿Qué?"―Es que desde hace dos años que todo el maldito colegio me conoce bajo el logo de "puta" y ya me cansé… ¡Si van a hablar de mi pues que sea con razón! Y por eso necesito perder la virginidad con un chico que yo elija…

―Y como Kyle te rechazó viniste a mi…―me miró alzando una ceja y yo desvié la mirada―Pues te diré lo mismo que él…no…―y antes de que pudiera reclamar él siguió hablando―En primer lugar, porque lo que estás haciendo es en verdad muy tonto, si no te gusta que te llamen puta entonces no deberías actuar como una, por el contrario deberías callarle la boca a todos viviendo tu vida como más te plazca, segundo porque el sexo es algo que se debe tomar con seriedad pero tus motivos para querer acostarte conmigo son muy infantiles…si quieres iniciarte en el mundo de la sexualidad debes de tener una madurez que tu aun no tienes―ese comentario me enojó mucho pero otra vez me interrumpió―tercero, estoy perdidamente enamorado de otra persona y sólo deseo compartir la intimidad con él y así es…dije él―afirmó volviendo a sonrojarse, luego me miró con preocupación― Ahora, por favor recapacita...te puedes arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo―me dijo con tono suave mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro repitiendo casi de manera exacta lo que había hecho Kyle, pero yo fruncí el ceño y lo aparté con brusquedad.

― ¡Déjame! Tu no entiendes mis motivos…si me quiero acostar con varios hombres lo voy a hacer y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir―Trató de decirme algo más pero yo me negué a escucharlo y sólo salí corriendo de ahí.

Dos chicos ya me habían rechazado y eso me generaba una enorme impotencia, pero todavía tenía un haz bajo la manga.

El día siguiente lo seguí con normalidad, hice mi rutina sin desviarme pues a mi objetivo pensaba verlo cuando las clases terminaran.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero luego de mis primeras clases unas chicas pasaron junto a mí y fingieron chocar conmigo, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo haciendo que mis cuadernos y libros terminasen regados por todo el piso.

―Oh…―suspiré con pena en lugar de rabia, ese trato ya ni siquiera me enojaba… la verdad me dolía.

Empecé a recoger mis cosas sin que ninguna persona se dignara a ayudarme, algunos hasta pisaban mis cuadernos como si no estuvieran ahí.

―Oye fíjate―le reclamé a uno salvando mi cuaderno de biología y luego me voltee para recoger mi último libro pero me lleve un leve sobresalto al ver a un chico que lo recogía por mí.

―Aquí tienes…―me dijo mientras posaba sus hermosos ojos celestes en mí y me dedicaba una sonrisa amable y sincera, muy diferente a las que yo estaba acostumbrada― La gente debería ser más cuidadosa…―comentó aquel chico de arreglado cabello rubio mientras yo le recibía el libro.

―Gracias…―fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir, y no pudimos hablar más porque la campana indicó que había que entrar a clases―Oh…a-adios…―le dije dedicándole una sonrisa algo tímida antes de caminar rápidamente hacia mi salón de clases, con el corazón latiendo a mil ¿Quién era ese chico? No recordaba haberlo visto antes.

Mi mente estuvo ocupada en ese asunto gran parte del día y al llegar la hora de irse por poco y olvido el plan que tenía, pero afortunadamente mi objetivo pasó frente a mi justo cuando iba a salir de la escuela. Miré a Mark y debí de inventarle otra excusa para que se fuera solo…sólo que esta vez no pareció tan convencido como el día anterior, pero al final terminó por ceder y marcharse.

―Eh…Ke-Kenny…―Llamé corriendo hacia el chico de la capucha naranja con fama de mujeriego que se detuvo y volteó a verme alzando una ceja.

― ¿Si? ―Me preguntó mientras se sacaba la capucha, dejando ver su atractivo rostro juvenil y sus esplendidos ojos azules junto con una cabellera rubia y algo desordenada.

Él era mi última opción, tenía entendido que era un chico muy promiscuo y seductor, por lo que dudaba que me rechazara, pero al mismo tiempo no era un idiota que anduviera divulgando sus encuentros por toda la escuela…eso hacía a la "voz de la experiencia" una buena primera vez.

― ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? ―pregunté esbozando mi mejor sonrisa.

―Claro… ¿sobre qué quieres hablar, preciosa? ―preguntó relajadamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa hermosa y natural…se notaba que el encanto estaba en sus venas.

―Bueno…seré directa―conociendo su fama y ya con dos rechazos no me importaba andar con rodeos―Quiero perder mi virginidad y quiero que sea contigo.

Ante mi petición pareció sorprenderse al igual que los otros, pero recuperó la compostura rápido.

―Bueno…está bien… ¿te parece ahora mismo? Tengo la casa para mí solo, mi familia salió―Sonreí ampliamente al oír su respuesta, al fin las cosas me salían como yo quería.

―Me parece estupendo―le respondí y empecé a caminar con él, sintiéndome satisfecha.

―Bueno, es una caminata algo larga así que… ¿Por qué no me cuentas tus motivos para querer iniciarte en el bello mundo del sexo? ―preguntó mirándome con interés.

―Pues verás…―le di la misma explicación que a Kyle y a Stan, aunque algo más detallada, partiendo por el episodio con Rick, siguiendo por mi decisión de volverme un puta debido a la presión de mis compañeros y mi deseo de vivir mi sexualidad como yo quisiera, mientras hablaba él escuchaba respetuosamente y sólo hablaba para preguntarme algo o hacer un pequeño comentario―Y es por eso que acabé recurriendo a ti…

―Pues te diré que debiste haber venido a mí desde un principio en lugar de ir con el par noviecitos―ante esta declaración yo voltee a verlo sorprendida y susurré un leve "¿Cómo?"―Bueno, no son novios aun…pero ya lo serán, te lo seguro.

―Pensé que a Kyle le gustaba el gordo…―comenté.

― ¿Cartman? Claro que no, sólo pelean a diario…no se lo digas a nadie pero a Cartman le gusta Wendy, aunque no se lo admite ni a si mismo…―dijo riendo leve―Vaya, me imagino las caras que pondrán cuando les diga que tu pensaste que había algo entre ellos―ante esto los dos reímos…era un chico agradable―Bueno mi bella dama, bienvenida al palacio McCormick…―dijo señalando una casa pequeña y deteriorada―lamento el desorden―dijo mientras abría la puerta y los dos pasábamos a una sala sucia con cajas de pizza y latas de cerveza

―No importa…no he venido para pasear por el palacio de invierno―Dije sonriéndole con sinceridad― ¿Vamos a…t-tu cuarto? ―pregunté empezando a ponerme nerviosa de verdad.

―Claro…―él se adentró por un pasillo y yo lo seguí, llegamos a una habitación que no distaba mucho del resto de la casa...en una palabra, pobre.

Miré la cama y tragué en seco sintiendo como mis manos heladas empezaban a tiritar.

― ¿Co-como se empieza…esto? ―pregunté volteando a ver a Kenny el cual me miró por un segundo, como analizándome y luego se acercó.

―Por lo general se empieza con un beso…―dijo acercándose y rodeando mi cintura con un brazo, avanzando hacia mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos se vieron apegados. Yo tragué saliva y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo aquella boca ajena juntarse con la mía en un beso que empezó simple y casto, pero que poco a poco los dos fuimos acalorando. Yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me apegué más tratando de seguirle el ritmo lo mejor posible, hasta que me faltó el aire.

― ¿Qué…sigue…ahora? ―Pregunté acaloradamente, esforzándome para que mis palabras no salieran temblorosas…esto era algo muy nuevo para mí y estaba muy nerviosa.

―Ahora…ataco las zonas sensibles…―susurró en mi oído haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda y luego empezó a besarme el cuello, provocando que yo soltara leves gemidos seguidos de muchos estremecimientos.

―Ah…Ke-Kenny…―gemí al sentir como su diestra llegaba hasta mi pecho y me lo acariciaba por sobre la ropa, mientras su otro brazo aun me tomaba de la cintura. Luego esa misma mano abrió un poco mi chaqueta dejando que su boca traviesa bajara por mis hombros y que sus manos actuaran más sobre mis senos, tantas sensaciones juntas hicieron que mis piernas flaquearan, por lo que los dos nos tuvimos que acostar en la cama.

Lo que Kenny hacía se sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo me daba mucha vergüenza y…miedo. En ese segundo una voz en mi cabeza empezó a gritar que me detuviera, que no estaba lista para eso, que aún era una niña…pero yo me negaba a escucharla y trataba de ignorarla, concentrando mi mente en las caricias que sentía sobre las zonas más sensibles de mi cuerpo.

―Ah…―Un gemido más alto escapó cuando él se aventuró a acariciar mi entrepierna, y por un segundo hice el ademan de cerrar las piernas, pero me obligué a parecer relajada―sigue…―susurré al sentir que no se movía y él hizo un movimiento provocando una fricción que me hizo sobresaltar y lanzar una exclamación ahogada, luego otro y otro…haciendo que me retorciera bajo su cuerpo y soltara diversos sonidos.

Pero en un momento mi subconsciente me jugó una mala pasada y de mis labios escapó un sollozo que llenó toda la habitación.

Ese sonido bastó para que Kenny se detuviera en seco y se apartara de mi cuerpo para poder verme la cara. Yo me la cubrí con una mano y desvíe el rostro, pero él con movimientos gentiles me hizo mirarlo.

―Rebecca…―susurró preocupado tocándome el rostro y secándome…una lagrima.

― ¿Eh? ―me sorprendí al ver que había estado llorando.

―Yo no puedo seguir con esto…―sentenció levantándose de la cama y yo lo miré.

― ¿De qué hablas? esto no es nada yo… ―traté de explicarlo pero no encontraba nada que decir.

―Mira, no pienso mantener relaciones con una chica que no quiere hacerlo…―me dijo serio y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

―Pero yo si quiero…―dije casi en tono de súplica sintiendo mis ojos cristalizarse… ¿Qué me pasaba?

―No, no quieres…―me miró y soltó un suspiro, relajándose―Mira Rebecca…después de tanto tiempo metido en esto, se leer ciertas cosas en el cuerpo de mi…compañera…y lo que leo en tus movimientos…en tus reacciones, es que no quieres hacerlo. Estas tensa y se nota que tienes miedo y eso no está bien, si vas a tener tu primera relación deberías sentirte confiada y relajada.

Al oír sus palabras me sentí enojada de nuevo, quien se creía para decidir lo que yo quería o no.

―Por favor no te enfades…sólo escúchame…―me lo pedía de una manera tan honesta que acabé por asentir―Tu estas tomando la decisión equivocada, estas actuando por presión…dejándote llevar por la rabia y el resentimiento, actuando de una forma impulsiva que no va contigo…no te conozco tanto es cierto, pero de algo estoy completamente seguro…―entonces me tomó la mano y me sonrió con sinceridad―Rebecca…tú no eres una puta…―me afirmó con tal determinación que yo no encontré con qué rebatirlo.

―Puede…pu-puede que tengas razón…―acabé cediendo después de haberlo meditado por un rato.

―Claro que la tengo…―dijo sonriendo con algo de arrogancia y yo no pude evitar soltar una risa.

―Entonces…creo que no tendremos sexo…―acabé por comentar mientras me ordenaba la ropa.

―No…pero ¿quieres ir por un helado? ―me invitó colocándose la capucha y yo asentí sonriente.

Puede que esa noche no perdiera mi virginidad…pero gané un amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

En mi casa esa noche pensé con detenimiento lo que Kenny me había dicho y acabé por aceptar que tenía toda la razón, al igual que Kyle y Stan…no tenía que dejarme llevar por los impulsos cuando el tema era tan delicado, tenía que ser honesta conmigo misma…yo no tenía madera de zorra y jamás la iba a tener.

―Y no tengo porque tenerla…―me dije con seguridad―al demonio con estas ideas de tratar de ser algo que no soy…mi cuerpo es, siempre ha sido y será mío y he de hacer con él lo que YO quiera…―me puse de pie y me miré en mi espejo de cuerpo completo―Y lo que quiero es conservarlo para el chico ideal…para el que me ame tanto como yo a él.

Con esta determinación en mente seguí mis días con normalidad, haciendo oídos sordos a las burlas y evitando a las personas que gustaban de molestarme, saliendo de vez en cuando con Kenny o molestando a Kyle para que se le declarara a Stan de una buena vez.

Una tarde yo me encontraba en el patio de la escuela, paseando por una parte un tanto apartada de la misma para evitar a los odiosos de mi clase que otra vez me habían estado jodiendo el día.

―Vaya vaya…mira lo que tenemos aquí…―Dijo una voz masculina y yo me tensé apenas la escuché…es que era imposible confundirla.

―Piérdete, Rick…―dije tratando de ser firme mientras miraba molesta al bastardo ese.

―Oye pero ¿por qué tan agresiva, preciosa? Sólo venía a saludar…―dijo con algo de burla― ¿Sabes? Ted me dijo que te escuchó hablando con ese tal Kyle, el chico judío… ¿Es cierto que te quieres volver una puta? Porque si es así, con gusto te ayudaremos―al decir esto sus amigos rieron, irritándome más.

― ¿No oíste? ¡Déjame en paz! ―exclamé tratando de alejarme de ahí, pero el hijo de perra me agarró la muñeca y me tiró hacía él.

―Pero pequeña… ¿Aun sigues molesta por lo de hace años? ―Susurró mientras me tomaba del mentón.

―Sí, arruinaste mi vida infeliz…―traté empujarlo pero no me soltaba―Déjame ¡ahora! ―trate de golpearlo pero me agarró la muñeca, empezando a aplastármela―Au…eso duele… ¡para! ―grité tratando de librarme, pero me tenía muy bien sujeta.

― ¿Te creías que te iba a dejar golpearme como aquella vez? Te equivocas…―De repente alzó su mirada hacia sus compinches y les sonrió de manera cómplice―Creo que tendremos que enseñarte modales, niña…―al decir eso sus amigos se acercaron y uno se puso detrás de mí, cubriéndome la boca para que no gritara.

― ¡Mnh! ―Exclamé y empecé a forcejar tratando desesperadamente de soltarme de sus agarres, pero era inútil, eran cuatro contra mí y además estábamos lejos de todo el mundo…estaba totalmente perdida.

Sentí como las manos de ese maldito empezaban a abrirme la chaqueta y mis ojos se cristalizaron…es que no quería que mi primera vez fuera de esa manera…rogaba en mi interior que alguien, quien fuera, viniera a ayudarme.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―escuché de repente una voz que recordaba vagamente haber oído y todos volteamos a ver de quien se trataba y de verdad no podía creerlo… ¡Era aquel chico que me ayudó a recoger mis cosas aquella vez! Y miraba toda la escena horrorizado.

― ¿Qué quieres santurrón? ―Le espetó el bastardo sin hacer el ademán de apartarse de mí.

―Vete, nadie te ha llamado…―Dijo el que me cubría la boca y yo lo miré suplicante, aterrada ante la idea de quedar nuevamente sola con esos animales.

―Será mejor que suelten a esa chica…―dijo firmemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

― ¿O si no qué? ―preguntó el tal Chad.

―Pues…-empezó a retroceder lentamente con una sonrisa en la cara―…Apuesto a que a la directora le encantará saber que tiene a cuatro abusadores en su escuela…y a la policía de South Park también… ¿No lo creen Richard Sullivan, Chad Fisher, Ted Griffin y Tom Foster? –cuando dijo esto los cuatro se tensaron y me soltaron de inmediato.

―Rick, esto no me gusta nada…si me expulsan mis padres me mandarán al reformatorio…―dijo asustado el tal Chad.

―Y a mí mi padre me dará una paliza si me meto en más problemas―Dijo otro de los idiotas.

―Abuso sexual es una cosa grave Rick…podríamos ir presos―Exclamó el cuarto.

― ¿Qui-Quién abusa de quién? N-no digan tonterías…sólo es un…mal entendido…n-no se repetirá…―Habló nervioso el bastardo infeliz―Pe-perdona Rebecca…n-no volverá a pasar…l-lo juro…―dijo antes de salir corriendo seguido de sus amigos.

―Qué bueno que…―empezó a decir mi salvador pero no lo dejé continuar porque lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

―Gracias…―dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho―Mil gracias…me salvaste…―empecé a llorar un poco por el miedo que acababa de pasar y él correspondió a mi abrazo, acariciando mi cabello con suavidad.

―Ya…ya pasó…todo está bien…―susurraba con su voz tan suave y relajante.

Seguimos así por un rato hasta que logré calmarme por completo.

― ¿Vamos al baño para que te laves la cara? ―me preguntó con amabilidad dedicándome una sonrisa dulce y amable, como la primera vez.

―Claro…pero ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? ―le pedí sonriendo levemente.

―Oh… ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Gary…Gary Harrison…―Se presentó volviendo a dedicarme una sonrisa adorable…me podía acostumbrar a sus sonrisas.

―Yo me llamo Rebecca Cotswolds…―me presenté sonriendo también y entonces fuimos juntos a que me lavara la cara.

Después de eso Gary y yo estuvimos charlando durante mucho rato, él me contó que era mormón y que tenía muchos hermanos con los que disfrutaba de ayudar a los necesitados y predicar la palabra de Dios, también dijo que había ingresado ese año a la escuela de South Park, y antes había estudiado en una escuela mormona, pero sus padres decidieron hacerlo convivir con todo tipo de niños y por suerte se había adaptado bien, haciendo algunos buenos amigos.

Yo le hablé sobre cómo había estudiado en mi casa hasta los nueve años, también le dije sobre mi periodo de chica coqueta y desinhibida, y me alegró que él no pareciera juzgarme…luego le hablé sobre él horrible episodio con Rick y sobre como mi vida se había ido al diablo después de eso, en ese momento él frunció el ceño notablemente molesto y yo lo calmé diciéndole los hechos más recientes, es decir, mi deseo de volverme algo que no era, mi charla con Kenny y por ultimo mi decisión de ser yo misma.

―Me alegra que al final tomaras un camino que te hiciera feliz―comentó él cuando terminé de hablar y volvió a dedicarme una dulce curvatura de labios.

―A mí también me alegra―le dije de corazón y también sonreí.

Desde ese momento Gary y yo nos volvimos muy unidos, él era un chico calmado y sincero al que podía recurrir para cualquier cosa, y al juntarme tanto con él también me hice amiga de sus amigos, todos chicos muy educados y amables, sus nombres eran; Butters, Pip, Bradley, Thomas y Gok'Zarah…me daba risa que curiosamente todos eran rubios, lo cual le daba el nombre a su Team. Además me hice cercana a una de sus compañeras, Wendy Testaburger, con la cual entablé amistad un día en el que nos conocimos en la biblioteca, era una chica muy inteligente y cuando le conté todo lo que pasé ella se mostró comprensiva de inmediato y juró que le partiría él culo a quien me pusiera una mano encima. Gracias a todo esto mi clase dejó de molestarme al ver que ya no tenía ningún efecto en mi sus burlas…y claro que no tuvo nada que ver la tremenda denuncia que le puse a Rick para que lo corrigieran, y que eso hiciera ganarme el temor de mis compañeros ante una posible denuncia de acoso escolar…claro que no.

También empecé a ir seguido a casa de Gary y él venir a la mía, mis padres lo aceptaron con bastante rapidez al ser tan religioso y correcto y mi hermano le cayó muy bien…en cuanto a su familia ¡me adoraban! en especial su madre, todos eran un amor conmigo, lo cual me hacía muy pero muy feliz.

Pero sucede que con el paso del tiempo este cariño de amigos empezó a transformarse en algo más en mi interior…en algo mucho más fuerte… _amor_ …me había enamorado de Gary y no sabía cómo decírselo, pues temía que él no correspondiera a mis sentimientos, e incluso pensaba que podía perder su amistad.

―Kenny, no sé qué hacer ¿y si lo pierdo? ―pregunté a la mayor fuente de sabiduría que conocía.

―Eso no va a pasar Rebecca…estoy seguro de que Gary corresponderá tu amor―Me dijo con seguridad mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro y me dedicaba una sonrisa optimista.

― ¿De verdad crees eso? ―Le pregunté con alegría.

―Claro, Gary debería estar loco para no querer a una chica como tú a su lado, hacen una pareja perfecta ¡Declárate sin miedo! ―Ante estas palabras mi seguridad se vio fortalecida, Kenny tenía mucho talento en esto de las parejas y si él decía que tenía que declararme entonces lo haría.

―Pero…―una dudo nació en mi mente― ¿Cuándo crees que sería un buen momento? ―pregunté y él se puso pensativo.

―Bueno… ¿Qué te parece el baile de la próxima semana? Todo el mundo vendrá para celebrar el aniversario del colegio.

―Buena idea Kenny―exclamé y lo abracé con fuerza―Eres el mejor.

―Lo sé pequeña, lo sé…―bromeó correspondiendo.

El día del baile llegó rápidamente y yo era un maldito manojo de nervios, mi hermano me llevó y me dejó con mis amigos mientras él se iba con los suyos.

―Hola chicos…―saludé a mis amigos que conversaban con los chicos del Team Stan y sus respectivas parejas.

―Vaya Rebecca…luces preciosa―Me alagó Kenny esbozando una sonrisa. Me había puesto un vestido nuevo de color verde claro, largo hasta las rodillas de tirantes y con escote corazón, para adornarlo tenía una cinta color rosa bajo el busto y encaje en el final de la falda, mi cabello lo había dejado suelto y traía un adorno de rosa para apartar el cabello de mi rostro, además me maquillé levemente para resaltar mis ojos y labios.

―Concuerdo…luces muy hermosa―Dijo Pip tomado de la mano de su pareja…nunca recuerdo como se llama, es una chica rubia y muy linda.

―Cierto, te ves muy bella―me dijo Kyle y en ese segundo noté que estaba tomado de la mano de Stan, por lo que dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios.

―Chicos ¿al fin se declararon? ―cuando pregunté esto ambos se pusieron rojos sacando risas de todos los presentes.

―Ya era hora de que los súper maricas aceptaran que querían darse el culo el uno al otro―Soltó Cartman ganándose una mala mirada de los chicos.

― ¿Es que acaso estas celoso Cartman? ¿Querías llevarte a Kyle esta noche a tu cama? ―bromeó Kenny sacándonos risas a todos y haciendo que el gordo lo mirara molesto.

― ¡Cállate, maldito pobretón! ―le gritó molesto a lo que él sólo rio.

―Bueno… ¿Pero y Gary? ―pregunté al percatarme de que no estaba.

―Ahí viene…―Me respondió Bradley y yo voltee a ver hacia donde apuntaba…y no pude evitar sonrojarme, es que Gary se veía jodidamente guapo con ese traje elegante que traía puesto.

―Hola chicos…―saludó educadamente como siempre, pero entonces su mirada se detuvo en mí y se quedó un tanto pasmado…incluso podría jurar que vi un leve sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas― ¿Rebecca? Vaya…que bella luces…―me aduló y le sonreí tímidamente.

―Gracias…―en ese momento la música empezó a sonar y más de alguno de nuestro grupo aprovechó eso para salir a bailar.

Durante un buen rato yo y los chicos nos divertimos bailando frenéticamente en la pista de baile, riendo y pasándolo bien como cualquier grupo de jóvenes, eso me sirvió para despejar la mente un poco y tratar de serenarme.

De repente las luces bajaron un poco y la música dejó de sonar por un momento.

―Bueno señores y señoritas, es momento para una música un tanto más…lenta…así que todas las parejas salgan a la pista―El DJ tras decir eso, colocó una canción suave que varios de mis amigos aprovecharon para bailar con sus acompañantes.

Vi a Stan bailando con un muy avergonzado Kyle, cosa que parecía hacerlo reír, vi como Pip bailaba con su bella novia, Kenny tenia a un muy sonrojado rubiecito apegado a su cuerpo mientras bailaba con gracia, me sorprendió un poco ver a Wendy con nada menos que Cartman, eso me sacó una risa, por otro lado noté a Craig tomando de las manos a un sonrojado Tweek y también vi a Clyde bailando abrazado a Token…incluso esos brabucones de Trent, Josh y Mark tenían pareja…sólo faltaba una pareja para completar el cuadro, así que busqué a Gary con la mirada para invitarlo…pero cuando lo encontré parado junto a la mesa de bocadillos charlando un poco con Gok´Zarah y Thomas...simplemente me acobardé, mis piernas temblaron y mi convicción se hizo añicos ante la posibilidad de arruinarlo todo, no me creí capaz de dar ese gran paso hacia mi felicidad así que salí de ahí sin que nadie se percatara.

Fui hacia el patio de juegos de la escuela y me senté en uno de los columpios a contemplar la luna, esa noche estaba llena y se veía muy hermosa, pero su belleza se empañaba por mi rabia…me daba rabia no ser capaz de decirle a Gary que me gustaba, detestaba sentirme tan poca cosa para él, odiaba tener tanto miedo de perderlo y que eso me impidiera ser feliz con él.

Estuve en esas cavilaciones por un rato, bastante rato a decir verdad, hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

― ¿Rebecca? ―Lo oí decir detrás de mí y yo presioné los labios al sentirlo avanzar y sentarse en el columpio al lado mío―Me preocupé cuando no te vi…pensé que te habías ido a casa, pero tu hermano aún seguía ahí.

―Si…sólo quería tomar algo de aire fresco, eso es todo…―le respondí con calma posando mi mirada en la luna―tanto romance puede ser un tanto abrumador cuando no formas parte de él ¿no crees? ―comenté pensando en voz alta y él volteó a verme.

―Puede ser, supongo…pero no tengo nada en contra del amor, es más, me parece muy bello…me parece tan bello que simplemente no me puedo cansar de contemplarlo―me dijo de la misma manera mientras sus ojos del sueño no se despegaban de mi cara.

Yo sentí como mi cara se empezaba a calentar y bajé la mirada algo nerviosa ¿Qué había sido eso? Gary no había dicho lo que creía ¿o sí? Tenía que seguir aventurándome.

―Gary…dime… ¿Qué te gusta de mí? ―pude ver, por su reacción, que esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

―Que me gusta…―susurró pensativo―pues…me gusta mucho de ti…me gusta como tu cabello castaño se ondula levemente, me gusta como cierras los ojos cuando ríes, me agrada el sonido de tu voz cuando estas alegre, me fascina tu personalidad dulce pero fuerte, me encanta que seas gentil con los demás, me gusta mucho cuando me saludas en las mañanas o cuando me ayudas a entender alguna materia, me gusta tanto de ti que podría seguir sin cansarme―con cada palabras que salía de sus labios mi casa se calentaba más y más, eso sonaba más a una declaración de lo que podía creer, Gary ¿me correspondía? ―Me gustas tú, Rebecca―okey, yo no estaba lista para eso ni para la hermosa sonrisa que me dedicó después.

Yo me puse de pie y caminé hacia él, tomé sus mejillas enrojecidas con delicadeza y alcé su cara sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, bajé mi rostro hasta rozar su nariz con la mía y pude sentir como nuestros respiraciones se entremezclaban con elegancia―Tu también me gustas Gary…no te imaginas como―susurré con dulzura esbozando una sonrisa leve antes de sellar nuestros labios en un beso casto y dulce.

Después de ese beso me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, y pude ver en los ojos de Gary...que él se sentía igual.

―Creo que aún nos queda una canción…―comentó poniéndose de pie y tomando mi mano derecha― ¿Me concedería esta pieza, my lady? ―yo reí sonrojada y asentí.

―Me encantaría…―ambos fuimos hasta la fiesta y nos paramos en medio de la pista de baile, acomodando nuestros cuerpos para el baile, yo posando mi mano en su hombro y el tomándome por la cintura, mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazaban y nuestras miradas se centraban en el otro.

Y de este modo empezamos a movernos al son de la hermosa canción de amor que estaba sonando, yo me sentía una princesa en un cuento de hadas, pero mejor…porque esto no era ningún cuento, era la vida real. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como mis amigos me veían bailar con Gary y me dedicaban una sonrisa o algún gesto de felicitación, incluyendo a mi hermano, y esto me puso aún más feliz.

La vida me había hecho pasar por momentos difíciles y dolorosos, pero al final me recompensó, tengo una familia que me ama, amigos sinceros que se preocupan por mí y un novio maravilloso que me ama tal y como soy.

Soy Rebecca Cotswold, y sin importar lo que se diga de mí, soy una chica tremendamente feliz.

 **Bueno, este es el final de esta breve historia, espero que les haya gustado nwn y que tambien les gustara la pareja Crack que creo haberme inventado, tengo planeado subir más fics con parejas crack en un futuro para variar un poquito las cosas por acá.**

 **Saludos~**


End file.
